


Blowjobs, Dirtytalk, and Other Sure Fire Ways to Humiliate Oneself

by milkyy



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Blow Job, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2507609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkyy/pseuds/milkyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mizuki isn't all that thrilled to admit that he's never performed a blow job, but when he finds himself between Sei's legs and the opportunity presents itself, he realizes just how fun being a first-timer can be</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blowjobs, Dirtytalk, and Other Sure Fire Ways to Humiliate Oneself

Mizuki was never one to back away from a challenge. Faced with tonight’s dilemma however, he questioned just how sure he really was.

"Ah," Sei gasped, his hips momentarily arching before settling back down onto the futon gingerly.

"Did it feel good like that?" Mizuki asked, after giving Sei’s cute cock one long lick from base to tip. He was already well aware of the answer. He just loved how Sei’s cheeks went pink and his eyes drifted downward as he gave a little nod of approval. It was so cute, he would have licked his cock like that tenfold.

What Mizuki was not already well aware of however, was what to do after this. Sure, he’d seen his fair share of pornographic movies, and been many times on the receiving end of things. Blowjobs, to him, were like modern art. It didn’t look all that hard to perform.

But on his knees, with the actual thing right before him for the very first time, he realized just how easily one could develop stage fright.

“Sei, princess, you look so cute,” he said, running his hands up and down Sei’s lean thighs. He was trying to buy time. Every example he’d ever seen had suddenly slipped out of his mind, and all he could about was the puffed head of his boyfriend’s erection right in front of his nose, searing hot and eager for the next touch.

Sei glanced back down at him again with an event more prominent flush than before. “Mizu, is now the time to say things like that?”

“Anytime is the time to say it,” Mizuki responded back. He smirked. Sei blushed. There was no way he knew that Sei wasn’t the only first timer in the room.

“Are you sure?” Sei said after a moment, nestling his fingers in Mizuki’s hair. He glanced down in a nervous smile.

“Am I sure what?” Mizuki asked back.

“Are you sure you want to do…to do this?”

That was a good question. Was he sure he wanted to do this? Not in the sense of putting Sei’s cock in his mouth—no, that idea had been a winner from the start. It was the idea of potentially humiliating himself. In the time that they had dated, he had already done the basics: tripped over a curb, dropped a tumbler, and even passed gas in bed. That was the easy stuff. To mess up on something so intimate, something like, this could be fatal. Not just to the relationship, but his ego. It was scariest first time of all.

“We can stop, if you want,” Sei continued. “I’m sure there’s a movie on, or something…” He looked over his shoulder and then around the studio apartment anxiously. And in that moment, with the faint tint of a flush still high on his cheekbones, and the glow of purity in his big black eyes, Mizuki remembered just how perfect he was.

If he was sure about anything, Mizuki was sure he loved Sei and he wanted to make him feel good.

“Sei.” Mizuki said, catching Sei’s attention and bringing it back, front and center. “I want to do this with you. I really do. It’ll be fun. I think you’ll like it.” And with that, Mizuki carefully and gently directed Sei’s plump penis away from his tummy, bringing it closer. “And I think I’ll like it too.”

Finally, he moved the tip toward his lips. The first kiss to the head made Sei whimper above him. The second one on the shaft sent a jolt down his thighs. Mizuki’s third kiss was more open than ever before, his tongue slightly moving past his lips to touch the heated flesh. Sei delightfully moaned. 

“Ah, ah.” Those fingers twitched against his scalp, hips quivering in their attempt to stay still. Mizuki glanced up, to see just how he was doing. Sei’s eyes had slipped shut, his chest rising and falling with a shuddering breath. He smiled. All right. So, he wasn’t all that bad.

He gave the tip another long, sucking kiss. The breathy gasp above him sent a shiver down his own spine. Now that was sexy.

Feeling braver than ever, Mizuki decided to go in for the plunge. He guided Sei into his mouth, one inch at a time, using his tongue to cradle the underside of the erection. Sei gasped, eventually settling into a low, erotic moan. His fingers clutched at the bed sheets, his hips twitched.

Even on the giving end, Mizuki was overwhelmingly aroused.

Once he had worked his way back up to the tip, suckling at it just to evoke another whimpering moan, he slowly began to slide his lips back down its length.

He repeated the motion again and again, picking up speed. Sei’s cock was already blood heavy and hot against his tongue. Just feeling how needy he had already gotten with these few simple movements was enough encouragement to keep going. He bobbed his head over and over, saliva coating Sei’s shaft and making things slick. His favorite reaction, in fact, was the way Sei’s legs quivered and twitched when the cool air hit the warm spit. Either that or the way, Sei’s expression had gone slack, his lips forming a little ‘o’ with each short little pant.

His own cock was painfully hard—he had never been more aware of an erection in his life. It didn’t help that Sei’s fingers had gone from massaging Mizuki scalp to softly tugging at his hair. And that his whimpers were already getting high and needy.

Red-cheeked and flustered, Sei suddenly jerked, his legs threatening to close and hips bowing upward. A particularly eager buck made Mizuki pull away with a wet pop.

“Oh I-I’m sorry!” Sei sputtered, eyes popping open. “I’m sorry! I hope I didn’t choke you.”

Mizuki licked his lips. “It’s alright, it’s alright,” he replied, gently, giving Sei’s thigh a little squeeze. He did choke though. It took every fiber of his control to swallow the cough, flashing a lame grin. Sure it wasn’t comfortable, but the thought of making Sei react that way was certainly worth it. The touch alone sent another shiver across Sei’s skin, leaving an adorable trail of goose bumps and flushed skin behind. “Don’t apologize for liking it princess.” He gave Sei’s thighs a few kisses, letting himself linger there for a moment and take in Sei’s subtle scent mixed with the erogenous musk of sex.

“B-but, what about you? I don’t want you to be left out,” Sei said in between breaths, ducking his head. “I’m getting close…” 

His dick twitched at the words. It was unbearably hard, straining against the front of his jeans. 

“Babe, I promise, I don’t feel left out one bit.” He cracked a small smile. It was true. “I love watching you feel good.” The words just rolled off his tongue, leaving him with an image of Sei with his back arched, reaching a powerful climax.

At this point, Mizuki wasn’t about to back away from this challenge.

He took Sei back into his mouth once more, sucking firmly at the swollen head. He picked up the pace, bobbing his head faster than before. It took all the concentration he had, and a little help from his fingers, but in minutes he had Sei begging for it. 

“Ah, Mizu, its—ah!”

Remembering a particular move from a porno, Mizuki reached a hand down between Sei’s spread thighs. With just the tip of his thumb, he teasingly slid it along the swell of his boyfriend’s balls. Sei released an open mouthed gasp, and whined. He tried it again. Sei moaned.

Pulling away from his cock with a wet pop, he smiled. “You like it, Sei?” he murmured. “You like it when I play with your sac?”

Sei made an incoherent noise, something between a moan and a squeak. He continued teasing them, rolling them tenderly in his palm, as he took him into his mouth once more. Up and down again and again, working him faster and faster past his squeezing lips.

Mizuki pulled off of him again, lips sensually brushing the tip as he spoke. “You’re so cute,” he said, his voice hot and just barely above a whisper. “You’re so sexy.”

Sei threw his head back, his entire body beginning to quake with the first throws of orgasm.

“You must feel so good.” He gave Sei’s balls a gentle squeeze. With his free hand, he began jerking his shaft in short, swift motions. “Tell me how good you feel.”

“Mnh—ah, so good.”

“Does it make you feel good when I put you in my mouth?”

Sei nodded.

“Do you want me to keep sucking you until you come, princess?”

Eyes squeezed shut, he frantically shook his head yes.

“I’ll make it so good for you, mmkay kitten?” he said as he lowered his head to his cock once more. “I love you so much.”

He shook as he said it. God, it was so embarrassing. It was so humiliating that he couldn’t quite pick up the same rhythm from before. He even dropped Sei out of his mouth, getting a mix of his own salivia and Sei’s precum smeared against his cheek. 

Luckily, Sei was past the point of return. It only took another moment before orgasm hit. His cries were breathy and shuddering in open-mouthed gasps as his cock quivered against Mizuki’s tongue. He wasn’t quite sure what to do—was it proper to spit or swallow—but in that moment he decided that nothing sounded hotter than taking his boyfriend’s seed down.

Sei flinched as the first ribbons of semen started to pulse from the slit of his cock. Mizuki braced himself as soon as he tasted it (worst come to worst he’d choke). But as he steadied Sei’s penis with one hand and stroked his thigh lovingly with the other, he was able to drink the orgasm down in short little swallows. It felt strange but delightful at the exact same time, and his own cock ached for the same release. Especially hearing that moan that was sweet and erotic and oh so Sei, and feeling his thighs tighten and tense beside his head. Mizuki wasn’t sure quite what he was doing at this point, but all he wanted was to suck every last drop of that orgasm from Sei’s body.

It was only a moment before Sei was spent. Mizuki released from his lips in a slow, tantalizing motion, lingering at the head for just a second longer before pulling away. It was a smart decision; seeing Sei right after his orgasm like this was almost hotter than when it was actually happening.

“You enjoy?” he asked after he allowed Sei a moment to catch his breath. He was just getting up from the floor, smiling as he watched Sei flop down onto the futon.

“Mmhm,” Sei replied. “l really really enjoyed it.”

He laid down next to Sei, and after a kiss, he found himself just watching, taking in the soft lines of his boyfriend’s gorgeous profile. Even if he didn’t orgasm for now, this was definitely worth it.

Sei, however disagreed. As he turned over to snuggle with Mizuki, a leg slipping between his, his eyes immediately widened.

“Did you not?”

Mizuki’s eyes lazily slipped open. “Huh?”

“Did you not get to…” He didn’t finish the sentence—Sei was still getting around to saying words like cum.

“Ah, I mean, no. But it’s alright.” Mizuki replied. He gave Sei a small smile. “Just watching you was more than enough.”

“It’s not fair,” Sei said, frowning. “It must be uncomfortable.”

“Sooner or later it’ll go away. I’ll just take a shower or something if it keeps up long enough.” But Sei was already slinking down between his legs. “Ah! Sei!” He sputtered. “Sei, Sei it’s really alright. I’m fine.”

“It’s my turn to make you feel good, Mizu,” he murmured, nuzzling his face at his abdomen before kissing his way down his belly. He glanced up, his dark eyes framed by long, full eyelashes. “Please let me do this for you?”

How he could he resist that? Even with that little twinge of embarrassment starting to fizzle in his gut; the one that he was so worried about before. It really didn’t matter all that much. In fact, he kinda liked it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this check out my other fanfiction: http://milkysmoon.tumblr.com/fanfiction 
> 
> Thanks for reading~ 
> 
> ｡◕‿◕｡


End file.
